digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Patamon
Patamon is one of the main protagonist in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna. He is partner of T.K. Takaishi. Appearance He resembles a cute hamster-like creature with blue eyes and a short tail. Personality He is very childlike and naive, and also very courageous and determined. Due to his young mental age, he used to be easy to tears and quick to be insulted. In Season 2, he has grown out of his babyish ways. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the DigiDestined In Forget About it!, In WereGarurumon's Diner, In No Questions, Please, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Out on the Town, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In A New Digitude, In Iron Vegiemon, In Old Reliable, In Family Picnic, In Guardian Angel, In Ken's Secret, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm Of Friendship, In The Good, The Bad, and The Digi, In His Master's Voice, In The Samurai of Sincerity, In Big Trouble in Little Edo, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In Davis Cries Wolfmon, In If I had a Tail Hammer, In Spirit Needle, In United We Stand, In Fusion Confusion, In The Insect Master's Trap, In Arukenimon's Tangled Web, In Ultimate Anti-Hero, In Opposites Attract, In If I Only Had A Heart, In A Chance Encounter, In Destiny In Doubt, In Cody Takes A Stand, In Stone Soup, In A Very Digi Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Dark Sun, Dark Spore, In The Dark Gate, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In The Last Temptation of the DigiDestined, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue Attacks yGTAFt6.gif|Boom Bubble (Adventure/02) Trivia Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Male Category:Rookie Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters